Read between the Lines
by QueenRelen
Summary: kagome is tired of Inuyasha's Indecisivness, and decides to get a little payback, which results in a future that she nor the one involved ever counted on.Kag and...you will have to read to find out..p.s.dont be fooled
1. Chapter 1

**Read Between the Lines**

Chp. 1

QueenRelen: Hello to all the good people who took the time to "try out" my story, I am very grate-full to all of you. And I hope that you will enjoy it. SERVANT

Servant: Yes my queen

QueenRelen: Will you tell these good people the rest, I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs

Servant: Of course your majesty: looks to see if "her majesty" is gone: FINALLY, it's about time the ole' witch left, always telling me what to do, like I get paid to do this. Well I guess, I might as well tell you what I was told to. Ahemm: clears throat: **Inuyasha does not belong to QueenRelen, nor do any of the characters that may be mentioned.** Now let's begin our story: takes out glasses from pocket: lets see….ok here we go

QueenRelen: SERVANT!

Servant: Not AGAIN, I guess you guys will have to read it yourself…

QueenRelen: SERVANT! I DON'T REPEAT MYSELF

Servant: COMING YOUR MAJESTY: servant runs out:

Everything looks normal. Kouga thought as he sped through the forest looking for Inuyasha and the Gang. Something just doesn't feel right, thought Kouga as he jumped over a log that threatened his pace.

About 5 minutes later he arrived at Kaede's village, but kept to the shadows least one of the village children got scared and started a mob again. Peering through the foliage he say Inuyasha pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut with a worried look on his face, stopping every now and then to listen to whatever was going on inside.

Kouga was puzzled, why dog-boy would not be rushing in if he were worried, it just didn't seem like him. Slowly looking to either side, checking for human children or any mobs brandishing sharp, pointy things, he rose from his position and slowly made his way toward Inuyasha.

He became even more confused when apparently Inuyasha had no idea that he was behind him, not even noticing his scent, which he didn't even bother to conceal. Something must really be wrong.

HEY MUTT FACE why are you outside, did Kagome kick you out and finally realize she belongs with me.

Inuyasha quickly turned and punched Kouga tight in the face. "You bastard, how dare you get Kagome with child."

"Child" Kouga repeated mystified.

Yes your bastard child, why I outta…

"Inuyasha" Kaede softly called within the hut, come here and see ye child.

Kouga was immediately broken out of his stupor when he heard "ye child". Wait a minute, isn't that MY child, old woman. I should be going not this mutt.

Ye will have to take that up with Kagome; she did bring him into this world.

Kouga quickly pushed passed the "old woman", and found Kagome with a bundle in her arms looking entirely exhausted, yet a loving hand that gently caressed the pup's check.

"Kagome" Kouga called softly is it true, what they said about you bearing my pup.

Kagome reluctantly looked up at the demon above her and gave a silent nod. At this revelation Kouga dropped to his knees and peered at the pup in Kagome's arms, which she held out toward him.

Gently taking the pup in his arms, silent tears started to come down his face he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cracked version of "I love you", so much emotion was inside him that he just couldn't get it out in words. But, But how he stuttered out.

She looked down bashfully at her hands refusing to meet his eyes. At the waterfall on the New Moon, remember? But I though that was a dream…it wasn't Kouga looked down at the pup and smiled, "so this is real too…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

QueenRelen: ON WITH THE STORY, now where is that servant, serVANT, serVANT

Servant :( interrupts QueenRelen's tirade), yes my queen

QueenRelen: Finish reading the story servant, my potential husbands are going to be here any time now.

Servant: mutters "before you do that you should think about investing in a tick tack":

QueenRelen: What was that?

Servant: Oh nothing you r majesty just the prattling of a mere commoner

QueenRelen: You commoners should really get that checked (servant rolls eyes), anyway ON WITH THE STORY (servant winches)

As Koga stared at my baby, no "our" baby, this overwhelming felling of warmth washed over me, like I was finally whole, and in that moment between Kouga's tears and my confirmation I knew what I would have to do.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered, one half wanting him to hear, the other wary, But of course Kouga's demon ears picked up her dim whisper and looked up expectantly.

"Kouga" Kagome repeated, will you marry me?

Kouga looked puzzled for a minute, then something seemed to click in his brain, and this huge "Wolf" grin spread across his face.

Kagome you want to be my mate? By now his smile was threatening to consume his face

Yes kouga, I want to be your mate. Suddenly Kouga went very still, quietly handed the baby back, and ran to the door threw it open and yelled, to what had to be the top of his lungs, HEY MUTT FACE, GUESS WHAT KAGOMES MY WOMAN NOW, SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO THAT COLD SACK OF BONES YOU CALL A WOMON.

With that said Kouga slammed the door shut with a satisfied smile and turned around to face Kagome and his new born pup.

Umm, er Kouga, when do you think I'll go live with you? An insanely happy expression crossed the wolf demon's face,

Kagome was wondering what he could be thinking, when all of a sudden his arms encircled her and he gently picked her up, bridal style, the baby still in her arms, and without a moments hesitation burst through Kaede's door.

I briefly saw a flash of silver and a yell, before all was a blur of green vegetation. Then I suddenly realized I didn't even say goodbye to all the people I had met when searching for the Shikon Jewel, I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to "him".

All of a sudden there was a complete stop, and Kouga gently set both his woman and the pup down.

I can't believe the baby didn't fall off kagome breathed,

you shouldn't have even worried Kagome, I would never have let my son go. Kagome wondered if he meant fall but let it go.

So uhh Kouga, where are we exactly?

At the go between, he replied in a "isn't if obvious" tone.

Kouga maybe we should go back, I mean we don't have anything to eat, and we don't have covers or.. Kagome was cut off by Kouga's lips pressed against hers. She didn't know if one should be happy or mad, because of the obvious attempt to shut her up, but the first won out as she leaned into his embrace determined to forget about "him".

They were interrupted by the sound of crying. Kouga quickly broke the kiss and reached down and held his child.

Kagome took this opportunity to look at the two of them together, he was a natural father, gently rocking the babe to sleep.

Kouga, what should we name him, I mean we cant keep calling him, "him" forever.

He looked down thoughtfully at the bundle in his arms and noticed the red cloth around him.

He shall be called, "Yoshi"

Yoshi, Kagome repeated in wonder

One day you will love me Kagome.

The answer was left in silence.


End file.
